


The Kids Origins

by Fandomizational



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, T'Stuckony, alternative universe, sorry i like tormenting Tony even if he is my baby, tags update as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomizational/pseuds/Fandomizational
Summary: Peter's Mama always said he was too curious for his own good, but he couldn't help but wonder. Gwen is his sister but they both have different daddies that's for sure. But after the whole civil war debacle everything falls together. But neither Peter or Gwen are happy with the picture.Tony is and never was ashamed of being an omega, he fought tooth and nail to get the respect he has. Yes he has kids but he is and never will be ashamed of his babies and how they came to be. So what if one of the Alphas were just some drunken comfort after his parents funeral. Or the other was just a Man he thought he loved but the "relationship" fell apart before he could mention his little bun in the oven•••The story goes through how Tony got his babies and became and stayed Iron man during the process of all that. His third child comes later on in the fic, featuring a suave King, and better late than never Baby Daddies wanting to be in the children's (and hopefully the mamma's) life***WinterIron is in session





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if i update weekly expect short chapters.....hopefully this plays out how I imagines in my head..T'Stuckony needs a little more love. Tony needs his babies

       

       Peter knew that his sister Gwen and he did not have the same dads every time he asked Mama about it he'd close up, and shift the conversation so fast neither of them would notice. He saw nothing of it because Gwen was is sister and they're all they've got to protect Mama. Except Uncle Rhodey, Aunt Pepper and Aunt May. Mama's Iron Man the coolest superhero ever, that doesn't stop people from wanting to hurt mama, his name alone Tony Stark can have people want to hurt his and Gwen's ma.

       

       Though Mama is strong, there are some days Peter or Gwen see him broken down into tears. Peter wants to help but he doesn't know how. Gwen's just too young to understand but still doesn't like when Mama's sad. Sometimes Peter wonders if his and Gwen's dads were here...

 

Would Mama no longer be sad?

 

Would he not look broken when he thought Peter and Gwen weren't looking?

* * *

 

 

May 30th 1988

 

>> _Breaking News dealing with the Multi-Millionaire Alpha Howard Stark and his darling Omega Maria Stark and their young heir_

Anthony E. Stark

 

_Reporting’s are that the young heir just had his 18th birthday and went into heat. That’s right folks Heat! The young Stark heir is an Omega I repeat Anthony Stark is an Omega!_

_Now back to the studio to get the information of what that means for the Starks and their company Stark Industries_.... >>

* * *

 

June 6th 1988

 

The sound of the shower running went on for the 3rd time this day. Howard and Mariah grimaced at the dining table while eating breakfast.

 

"He can't just wash his pheromones away"

 

"You know he's just surprised Howard. I’m sure going through a heat alone was unexpected for him.

 

"Or a heat in general."

 

"Maybe if you hadn't pushed into his head he was going to be a Big Strong Alpha like you he would be more accepting of it!!" Maria slammed down her glass and wiped her mouth with a napkin. Nervous, "I-I just don't want my tesoro to hate who he is."

 

"I know Maria I just want the best for him. Now he's going to have to fight tooth and nail to get what any respect he deserves"

 

"Our Anthony's a strong one...I know he can handle it."


	2. Chapter 2

Being an Omega wasn't hard. Maybe it pays to be the heir of a multimillionaire. It really was a true bl-

"C'mon Mark Anthony I could've been with you during your..."

See the thing with Ty...Tony really does love Ty its just that..

Maybe seeing Ty after his heat wasn't the best idea. Maybe he should've went to Rhodey..Rhodey is an alpha too but its _Rhodey_.

And Ty never even showed an interest in Tony before his heat.

If Ty was showing interest before Tony showed...or if Tony was anything else he'd feel fine and not like...

Just felt wrong with Ty only gaining interest in him after his...

"I was perfectly fine Cesar trust me last thing I need is you getting a wif of my in heat pheromones."

After his heat Tony just wanted to go out

_~~away from his father's pitiful looks like he doesn't know what to do with him~~ _

_~~His overly enthusiastic mother who keeps acting like being an omega will make them closer than he and his father ever will be.~~ _

_~~Which is true but...~~ _

Who better than Ty to take him out immediately to clubs and go dancing. Tony finds a few people to dance with and have fun, Ty finds some cute beta or omega and leaves having his fun for the night. He calls Jarvis to pick him up and all in good fun and a really good night.

But now they're at the club. Ty has cornerd him to the wall _outside of all places_ like he's one of  _those omegas_

The ones Ty always talks about the next day

_"fuck, you shoulda seen him Anthony I had that bitch panting"_

or

_"the skank just kept begging for it"_

But the wost he's heard

_"That's why omegas are only trophies l, like your mom. Little bitches only good to fuck, kept wet and put away wet like I always do 'cause I'm a good alpha. You'll know soon enough Mark Anthony."_

"Tony....tony...you just smell soo good. Fresh little O like you right offa heat i mean  _baby.."_

 _Tony's heart stutters and he blushes at the pet name._ He glaces down and right back up just in time for Ty to place his hands along the wall next to his hips.

Ty gets too close Tony can feel his breath right against the place where his neck and shoulder meet.

"To be honest Tony we don't even have to wait for your next heat..." 

Ty puts his hands on Tony's hips and pulls their hips flush against eachother.Tony's face flushes because Ty is  _hard._

 _"_ T-ty.. Get off me"

"Isn't this what you wanted Anthony?"

_Of course he noticed a pointless crush._

Yes _Tony wants to be with Ty but.._ not like this. Not so  _soon._

Tiberius starts licking along Tony's neck  _scenting him._ Grinding his pelvis against Tony's. 

"N-no Ty I-i want-

"Trust me sweetheart I'll help you. You smell soo.. _delectable.._ for someone whose heat ended. I bet your all loose and warm just waiting for me."

_No_

_Nonooonono_

_Nononononono_

_This is not how he even thought of being with Ty. He wanted cute dates hand holding snuggling by fire and all that jazz. Sneaking out of galas to look at the stars._

_Not_

Ty just continues to grind harder against Tony and reaches for the button on his pants

_this_

_He wants this to_

_"Stop._ Ty stop  _now!"_

Tonypushes Ty back but he wont budge. 


	3. Chapter 3

"T-ty I'm really not comforrable doing this"

Tony feels Tiberius's hot breath along his neck and feels one of his hands grip the button on his pants attempting to yank it off.

 _He really should've went to Rhodey_.

  
Ty's pheromones are becoming overwhelming to an obnoxious amount. Its messing with Tony's senses. Making Tony just feel... _mushy_.

_Hory Alpha equals an easy lay from an omega._

Tony feels Ty's other hand creeping on his ass it makes his skin crawl..

But almost immediately that _creepy senation_  
  
_the overbearing pheromones_

_Ty's unwanted touch_

_Gone._

Tony realizes he must've closed his eyes somewhere during that. He hears a loud yelp and almost like hitting

He opens his eyes to Ty getting fucked up by some random guy Tony has NEVER seen before. Oddly only wearing one glove.

_He should've walked away_

_Ty never stopped_

_Didn't seem like he planned on it anytime soon..._

_But it's Ty._

"W-wait stop please." Tony reaches out to his one gloved knight and the man stops and stares him down.

A shiver wrecks though Tony when he looks at his saviors peircing blue eyes. Like _ice_. But..it doesn't look like he's all the way there

"ты в порядке?"

This is why Tony should pay more attention when his mom tries to teach him different languages..

_"It'll help someday Tesoro."_

_Yeah helps when he needs to stop some dude from beating Ty to a coma._

"He's my friend I..i need you to stop please."

Those eyes glare at Ty's already bruising face.

"Он пытался тебя заставить. "

"It's okay..I just need to get him home so he can rest...off his injuries.."

The man stands and drops Ty like a sack of potatoes. He approches Tony and wipes a tear he didn't even know fell. Tony's breath hitches. His hand feels so cold but...

_Gentle_

_Shocker compared to the rapid..almost robotic manner he wan beating Ty with_.

" Оленёнок, будь осторожен."

"Thank you."

Tony was about to ask for his name but he turned once he heard Ty groan in pain. Once he looked back the man was _gone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian translation in order it came (according to google translate & Chif):
> 
> ты в порядке: Are you okay
> 
> Он пытался тебя заставить: He tried to force himself upon you
> 
> Оленёнок, будь осторожен: Deer eyes, be careful  
>  
> 
> Expect (short) updates kinda regularly. Finals next week then after that I'm home free to no excuses to not update.  
> **  
> Edit thank you Chif for helping me with the russian translates <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter woah sorry guys took a while guess who's starting their senior year! Tears. Well the story is going in the way i planned im so happy. Just slow af updated sorry. Again thos will start off WinterIron, Stony, IronPanther, then T'Stuckony. But know Tony's true focus are his kids. So bear with me it'll all fit together. Feel free to volunteer to help me with Russian/Italian translates <3.

 

Tony told Rhodey about that night.

How could he not. But then honeybear went around and told _Jarvis_ who then told _Mom and Dad_ which is _not cool_.

 

 

\---

 

  
"Howard you can't just end deals with Viastone over a little mishap between kids."

"Obadiah that _adult alpha_ tried to _force_ himself apon my _omega son_. He's lucky I don't press charges but it'd be too much of an embarrassment for Tony."

"But cutting deals as a punishment Howard? We'll loose share holders, seems like more a punishment on our behalf. Just...I don't know Howard he's a good man. Just goes to the saying _Alphas will be alphas_ "

"That saying is _bullshit_ and we both know it. If its an alpha thing why didnt James force himself on Tony either. Hell why was I able to hold myself back on my own wedding night when Mariah said she wasn't ready. I dont want him anywhere near my son."

" We can't do that Howard they're publicly best friends practically. Maybe just get someone to be a middle ground and watch Tony.

"Like a body guard?..Tony would just shrug them away."

"Someone he knows perhaps?"

Howard considered it thinking of all the suitable candidates.

"...James. He'd be perfect for the job. Besides they're actual best friends anyway Tony would think nothing of it."

 

 

\---

 

  
Afterwards everytime Tony went out Rhodey went with him. Especially if Ty was gonna be there too.

_It was awsome_

 

  
\---

 

  
The only time Tony went out and Rhodey was not around, was whenever Tony went to a gala with his parents.

He hated galas

Yes as mom would say they're donations for a good cause, but..

Nothing would help make Tony tolerate most of the people here.

"C'mere Tesoro let me rub some of this on you it'll pop your eyes out."

"Mariah is that necessary? all that...product..."

"Yes sweetheart we need it to emphasize the beauty already there."

Tony just tried not to blink too much as his mom rubbed some kohl under his eyes.

"Who knows you may just find yourself a suitable alpha that doesn't have your father all huffing and puffing protective alpha pheromones."

Tony groaned

Though its been about a year and a half since Rhodey had accompanied Tony to every outing except galas

That didn't stop alpha males and alpha females from asking to share his heat with them.

When their request was politely declined ~~_Rhodey's words not Tony's_~~

They'd later go on-and-on on how they were being _generous_ how it seemed like the _right thing to do when he obviously needed a knot in his life._

_Pigs_

"Well I wouldn't have to be overly protective of my own son if people would just act right."

 They arrive and get out in front of the paparazzi. Howard the powerful Alpha in the middle with the two beautiful omegas in his family flaunting his sides. As the walk up the red carpet Tony feels his dad's hand gentle and comforting steering him away from the harsh flash while Howard is holding Mariah's hand doing the same.   

 Once they make it inside they split. Each person has their role, Howard the business, getting elderly Alphas to join in on donations usually they require a little negotiating and Dad's perfect at  that. Mariah is the angelic jewel, guilting people into donating for the cause, which currently is war-veterans unable to afford a living. Then there's Tony before presenting his role was to be a well mannered child. Now it's still that yet included with charming potential donators and warding off undesired people trying to be his mate.

 

_which ugh._

_____

 

So far, the event had actually been going well Dad was smiling and it wasn't even even his forced PDA smile. Whoever he was chatting with, the Male with-maybe his wife?- was nodding back at whatever Dad was saying enthusiastically. Meaning Stark Industries just struck a deal. 

Mom was enjoying herself quite well judging by the crowd of gossiping Omegas and Beta Women she's gathering. Tony really hoped she hadn't drank too much. Mariah thinks she can handle her liquor because she's Italian and they drink the finer things but, no. Last time Mom drank a glass 'n a half Dad had to come and calm her down because someone made a joke so funny she laughed until she started snorting blushing a pretty pink in the face. The next morning she was so embarrassed and Dad just laughed until she threw a pillow at him. 

Tony looked close at his mother and he didn't see any flush so she'd be fine till the events over. He was sipping from apple cider when another elderly couple came by to converse with him, they brought their younger son...

"Oh Anthony, its so great to see you after all this time!" Tony smiled politely but in his head he was really confused.. _they've met before?_ Well play nice. "Yes its been too long but it really is a pleasure seeing you all her for such a good cause." Tony reached out and shook the hand of the family. "Ah yes," the Husband continued pushing forward his son," it really is great you cyan meet my son Micheal, he presented as an Alpha a while ago."  _Oh, and here i thought we'd be talking about war veterans, and why the least they deserve is a home._ Tony's smile strained, "Well, congrats?" The elderly couple nodded and slowly backed away "We'll leave you two to  _converse_."  _Subtle._

Micheal smiled at Tony a bit smugish he leaned into Tony and  _sniffed_ him. "It's such a shame I missed your heat  _omega_ I would've loved to help you out-" he reached out and grabbed Tony's arm when Tony was backing away-"Maybe I could be with you to help you with your next heat." Tony broke out of the dude's grasp. "No thanks, I see my Dad signaling me better see what he wants." Tony walks off and finds a side opening to the balcony outside.

 

He needed the fresh air.

 

_"The stars look lovely but not as lovely as you Anthony."_

 

Just when he thought he can get some peace, the one person who always pushed his buttons. Tony held in the sigh he wanted to release it would only give an opening for conversation.

"Your just gonna ignore me? Now, now _Anthony_  don't be like that. I heard someone just had a heat I believe congratulations are in order."

 

"What do you want Justin." Tony didn't even turn to face him when he moved closer.

"Just think of it Anthony how much power we could have. You'd be the wonderful well behaved Omega able to charm your way out of a plastic bag, and  _me_ your brilliant and strong alpha. We're already rich it'd just be double the fame and fortune.

 

Tony snorted he couldn't help it. God he's pretty sure Hammer just said he was _brilliant and strong_ in the same sentence. Tony turned and faced the  _alpha._

 _"_ Maybe its destiny for the fates to make me an Alpha and you an Omega Tony.

Hmm.. Kinda would've expected you to be riding Stone's knott right now but your too much of a good  _omega_ to be one of his sluts. Its a pure shame what happened after you presented with him, If you were with me Antone I would've protected you instead of that random civilian coming in for the rescue."

 

"You'd be my precious little omega always protected and mine."

 _Oreientation doesn't mean shit._ Hammer has always tried to make some petty rivalry with him. Always trying to make some competition, hell even trying to make Tiberius Stone his "best friend" when the media declared them besties. The fucker can have him and all of them can fo fuck themselves over this stupid power play.

"Oh please Justin don't say you're all of a sudden attracted to me because my puberty ended with a heat instead of a fucking knott.

Matter of fact Im pretty _damn_ sure if your puberty ended in a heat _you'd_ be riding Stone's knott right now. Cause you're such a damn attention whore you'd do anything to get higher up to make yourself look like the big boy."

Hammer's face turned sour then angry, must hurt hearing the truth. But then the fucker tried reaching out and Tony stepped back.

" _Now listen hear you slick-assed bitch-_

_"Don't you dare fucking touch me you knotthead."_

 

Tony was about to sock Hammer in the nose when they heard a low and feirce growl both of them froze.

"Get away from the Omega kid."

 

It looked like Hammer was going to say some snarky stubborn reply back but it froze in his mouth when he and Tony saw the Man who interfered.

Tony recognized those same peircing blue eyes like  _ice._  

Hammer looked back and forth between Tony and the other alpha and dashed back into the gala.

 

 

Tony and his one gloved knight were left alone.


	5. Chapter 5

 

        He was dressed in all black, like some black-ops spy soldier. His hair went down to his chin, parted in the middle looked slightly matted. He still wore that one glove on his left hand his sleeves covered the rest of his arms. His chin and jawline had a bit of scruff on it… like aftershave kinda. God, what a jawline Tony’s like 91.76% sure it could cut granite. Trust his he’s now a genius for nothing. Tony’s eyes drift to those same piercing icy eyes, their looking dead at him. Yet they still have that same gentle warmth from when he first saw them.

          “T-thank you for helping me get rid of Hammer back there…and basically saving me from Ty a while back.” Tony waited for a response, but the man said nothing he only came closer. His non-gloved hand came up and gently cupped Tony’s face “Your eyes...” _his voice_ in English sounded so rough but smooth. It sent shivers up Tony’s spine. “My eyes?” Tony and his gloved knight made eye contact. Piercing Ice into Mocha chocTonyte. The man gulped and blinked like he couldn’t believe what he was looking at. “Like…like a doll, no..” he shook his head and rested his forehead against Tony’s closing his eyes. Tony never felt so warm than right there against this man. _He didn’t even know his name._

         “Like an old film, sad one. Where the young fawn lost its mother early on…” Tony was lost in the feeling of the mans breath on his face until he caught up to what he said. “Bambi? The deer??” the man chuckled and opened him eyes and smiled at Tony “Yes, you have beautiful round… _Bambi_ like eyes” Tony’s face flushed _deer eyes_ that’s what he said to him in Russian. ~~He finally took those language lessons.~~ “I do?”  Tony looked up to the blushing man. “Yeah… so beautiful…”

              The silence was awkward but only slightly. Breeze of the autumn wind blowing. Tony felt warm in the mans eyes. “What’s your name?” The mans eyebrows rose slightly in surprise like he didn’t expect that question. Or he just didn’t know how to answer it. “wi..J-James my name is James.” James...Tony can do James. Rhodey’s real name was James but Tony never called him that. Only his parents did. Besides the name Rhodey fit him. James, Tony looked at the mans eyes and took his face in. “James” is fits.

               “I’ve never seen you around these galas before” James steps back and Tony instantly feels colder. “I uh…I was ordered to observe.” Tony’s head tilted at that. “Observe? Like guard or something?” James stayed quiet and wouldn’t make eye contact with him. “Did my parents send you to protect me or something. Is that why you were there that night at the club too?” Tony didn’t mean to sound hostile, these were the only reasons his mind was connecting. Anything else really…. He didn’t know what to think. James shook his head no. “Your parents…” James looked back at Tony, no wait beyond him yet when Tony tried to turn to see what he was looking at James stopped him and cupped his cheek again.

               “I was not sent to observe you, but you’ve managed to distract me every time…” James looked at Tony, he looked _pained._ “I have to go.” James walked over to the balcony railing and was about to climb over it until Tony rushed out to grab him. “Wait! Will I ever see you again?” James looked back at Tony and grabbed his face his lips brushed against his forehead. Not like a kiss but to just feel it. Tony felt his breath along his ear. “I will always be drawn to you куколку.” _~~Beautiful doll~~_. Tony knew he was flushed red as he watched his one gloved knight jump over the balcony and disappear into the trees.

     After he left the cold was finally settling in. Tony decided to go back into the gala and stick by his mother. Maybe even dance with her on the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving break woo!! lets kick this story up to par. FYI For those waiting for Steve Rogers/Tony Stark or T'Challa/Tony Stark you'll have to be in this for the long haul and of course T'Stuckony will be at the very end. WinterIron is a ship in current progress (brightside babies along the way woo!)
> 
> ***
> 
> Comments are loved, Kudos are loved!!


	6. Chapter 6

_Elsewhere (_ Hydra Base)

_“The soldier is still taking time on the Stark mission, Why?”_

_“He continues watch them under surveillance sir, I’m sure he’s only waiting for the least suspicious time.”_

 

_* * *_

        December 11th, 1991       

>> _Twenty-One and Unmated,_ Twenty-One and Unmated, **_Twenty-One and Unmated_** _, is Tony Stark the new Old Maid?_

_Recent interviews say Tony Stark is_

_‘Untraditional’_

_‘Disobedient’_

_‘Opinionated’_

_And ‘Mouthy.’_

_Is there any chance in passing on the Stark genes into the use of an Alpha with Tony Stark refusing all suitors?_

_We’ll get back to you on this after the break… <<_

“Maria...”

“Mom….”

            Maria passed back and forth in the living room almost fisting her hair while her elder husband and child _not old maid_ sat on the couch worried she’d pull her hair. “Old Maid?!! Seriously they give my precious little baby the title of _Old Maid_ because he won’t gosh, what is it you kids say now ‘put out.’ Ugh I have never been more infuriated. Howard we’re suing.”

            Tony looks between his parents and sees his fathers contemplating face. “Mom this isn’t a big deal, we’ve all been dealing with the media in our lives and the things they’ve said about us.” Maria goes over to her son and holds his face up to her bosom “Oh Tesoro, my beautiful treasure, I’ll cut our support from them. See if they talk about another Stark on that gossip trash again.”

           “Actually, sweetheart I think that’ll only make them want to do it more.” Maria grumbles and sits on the couch with her family. “Ugh it’s a difficult life having someone watch your every move. But it’s ours.”

“Yeah…”

 

***

 

              December 16th , 1991

Tony always enjoyed practicing the piano. After watching his mother play when they were so young, he insisted on her teaching him. Maria was always an enthusiastic teacher to her son. “Your getting better Tesoro, maybe one day you can perform at Galas” Tony smiled as he played with his mother by his side. He loved being home for the holidays. He was finishing his electrical engineering doctorate at MIT and he knows his dad will always be proud of him, but Tony sees how warmed he is when they go on an engineering rant. Even when he’s amazed Tony can and will correct his notes on new lines of military product.

_You’re going to be taking this company places it’s never been before when you take over Tony._

Tony didn’t know if he was ready to run one of the best military weapons manufacturing company’s in America. But Rhodey says he’ll be joining the air force and Tony would do anything to make sure his Rhodey-bear is safe with the best protection. Though Dad did say if when the time came, and he wasn’t ready Obi would happily be a stand-in until he was ready. Tony decided he was okay with that.

              Twenty-One was too soon to take over everything and conform to society. Rhodey didn’t shame him, if anything he was glad said it leaves less people for him to beat up. Mom didn’t mind either she said it was his choice to chose when he’s ready to try _those_ things. Dad of course wanted his to stay pure forever but realized that’s unrealistic to keep his child ~~who is twenty-one~~ so sheltered from the world. Obi of course…that was another story. According to him Tony should’ve been mated off a while ago and his parents are making him a _prude_. But he’s never said it to his face. That’s just what Tony hears his mom and dad yell about late at night.

Howard and Maria kiss and hug their son goodbye while they make a run to show their faces at a Gala while Tony stays home to study. Tony knows everything will be alright. He’s ready to take on the world with his family by his side as patiently as he can.

 

_Then he gets a phone call from Obi about the crash._

 

_And Tony feels alone with the entire world thrown at him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter wooo! I'm gonna post a mini fic that's just WinterIron before the next chapter mainly to see how I'm gonna work myself around an intimate scene with them Spoilers!!
> 
> ***
> 
> Comments are loved!! Kudos are loved!!!


	7. Chapter 7

 

December 25th , 1991

              _Tony, look man I don’t think you should be alone right now you just gave that speech and I know it nearly broke you. C’mon talk to me man.  I know you’re scared and you are allowed to mourn our parents but that doesn’t mean you should do it alone please, call me when you get this. My consecutive calls may be a little ‘momma bear’ mode for you but I genially worry about you dude. You’re my best friend I just want you to be okay. Call me when you get this, Merry Christmas Tones._

_Anthony sweetheart I know we haven’t spoken for a bit I was a job and I’m sorry I cannot fully explain but when I came back to the states and saw the news I knew I had to talk to you my precious little nephew. It’s gonna be okay dear, you know me and so many other people are here for you, always. I’d say call me but knowing you, you’re probably listening right now and still won’t respond. I’ll visit as soon as I can dear, please don’t be alone on Christmas Tony Love Pegs._

_Listen my boy, that stunt you pulled running off the stage after the speech put the board at the edge of their seat. I’ll try to hold them off from you, but you need to start making some decisions on what you’re going to do. You’re the only hope this company has now of staying afloat. I don’t mind keeping the lackeys in check and guiding things along but eventually Tony after you have your little emotional omega time you need to be the CEO of your company. I’ll send you some paperwork your father had to look over and some things that need to be designed. But don’t worry with me by your side you’ll have this CEO thing down in no time._

* * *

 

Tony walked into the bar a few blocks away from home. It didn’t feel like home anymore. He needed some fresh air. At a time like this the place was empty save for a few people. The bartender was wiping down a few glasses and table. It was getting pretty late. No one really cared to look when he walked in heading straight for the bar where the bartender was just wiping up the counter. The bartender looked up at him as he sat down, hopefully _Mike_ judging by the tag didn’t recognize him or just didn’t care with it being late Christmas night. He always heard Obie order this “Scotch on the rocks” hopefully it would be good enough to make him forget everything over the past few weeks. Mike looked him up and down and raised his eyebrow “ID kid,” irritated Tony flashed him his ID quick enough for the guy to have a look confirming his alcohol legal age. Thankfully he didn’t linger on the name part or just didn’t care. It only took a few minutes for the drink to be passed to him and Tony slid him a hundred-dollar bill “Keep the change.” Tony took a sip and cringed immediately wanting to spit it out.

_This is fucking disgusting flavor for sure is not the reason people drink._

Tony looked around and saw a familiar face and the same black leather glove nursing a drink of their own. If he was being completely honest with himself Tony didn’t to be alone right now.

              He got up and sat across the familiar face, his dark knight. James looked up at him unsurprisingly yet said nothing. “Why do people drink, this stuff tastes disgusting,” Tony asked as he took another bitter gulp of his drink he didn’t expect him to respond. Though creepy the silence was a comforting solid presence in his currently numbing life. “котенок, some people drink to forget and numb their pain” James eyes pierced Tony’s as he said this taking another drink “to have another emotion that’ll help them cope better. Others socially or for fun, enough of the right stuff d- “he paused I a hesitant manner “Doll, and you won’t focus on that bitter taste and you can clear your mind.” James looked down into the condescending glass. “Is that why you drink James?” Tony counted his eye lashes until he felt those eyes on him.

               “Drinking helps me remember, I’m not entirely sure what it is that I remember, but I know it’s warm. My life has been so cold for so long, it’s nice to remember some warmth.” Tony scooted up in his seat and leaned more towards James. “Well I’m always warm when I remember my family and friends maybe that’s what your remembering…” A look flashed across his face and Tony didn’t know what it meant. Then Tony felt his ungloved hand cup his cheek. “I always feel warm when I remember you Doll. It’s like you can always pull me out of the cold winter that is my head.” Tony didn’t know what to say so he leaned in to the hand holding him. James was always a mystery to Tony but it’s one he would always be drawn to.

              Tony pushes his drink away. Deciding he was better off without it when with James. “Well…what do you do to forget sad things that happened to you?” Tony didn’t know what to do to ease his heart ache from the loss of his parents. James was the only one he feels like he could talk to right now without breaking down into tears. His face twisted up in thought. “I’ve never been able to comfort my harsh emotions away. But what would you want to do Doll, I don’t like seeing such a sad look on your face.” Tony reached out to hold him leather gloved hand, “Having fun with someone I’m comfortable with helps.” “Are you comfortable with me?” Tony smiled shyly at him “I’ve never felt more naturally calm and safe around you. It’s silly really.” James stood up and held his hand out in request for Tony to come with him. “Where are we going?”

              “To have some fun doll.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while sorry guys but the new chapter is up I think instead of just have a winteriron WAM-BAM-Thank-you-mam I'm gonna have them enjoy some time together as Tony deals with his loss and tries to avoid but secretly craves comfort.  
> ***  
> котенок means kitten <3
> 
> Comments are loved!! Kudos are loved!!!


	8. Chapter 8

      Christmas in Manhattan New York is big and beautiful, even hours away from it becoming the 26th of December. Lights embedded in trees to light the ways, almost like what one would imagine fireflies would look like. Tony followed James in-between trees, through bushes, and over bridges flowing throughout Central Park. Sniffling made the winter snow a reality making Tony hold on tighter to James’ hand. He felt his face flush when the hand squeezed back, and he knew it wasn’t because of the cold. Eventually they came to a stop, Tony looked around and saw that they were in a clearing of the small winter forest surrounding them.

    “What are we doing here?’’ a small family of white rabbits trudging through the snow caught Tony’s attention.  He looked over in time to see James nervously running his hand through his hair. “I uh...noticed you seemed a little out’ a it back there and thought ya just might ‘v wanted something else to focus on to clear your mind.”  Tony took in the environment around them and held is breath once he saw the clear night sky with the moon shining down on them. “What fun do you do out here to clear your mind?” Tony kneeled against the snow looking around waiting for James’ answer. “Usually… uh I just listen to nature and-“

_*SPLAT*_

     He stopped mid-sentence, because he had just been pelted with a snow ball. Tony smirks mischievously and gathers another ball but stops when he notices James is still frozen. “S-sorry I just thought it would be fun to have a snowball fight. I realize it was probably a shocker and maybe very bad timing, I shouldn’t have even. Ugh and while you were talking too wow way to go Stark just perfect really making friends 101. I should probably go I think I messed up enough-“Tony freezes when he feels something cold and slightly damp hit his shoulder. He looks over at James and sees he’s smirking up at him with two more snowballs in hand. “Don’t apologize, I just didn’t expect it. But doll, if it’s a snowball fight you want you better be willing to hold your own.” Tony’s initial worried faded away and he went to the ground to make more snowballs, well he would if James wasn’t pelting him with them. Quickly he scooped up snow and just started flinging. Dodging snow when he could. A couple tosses actually hit James.

The snow fight began.

      Eventually Tony decided throwing all he had up close would be a perfect line of attack. Would’ve succeeded if not for the uncontrollable laughter over the fact that he was rally having a snowball fight! With an alpha he barely knows no less, but he’d love to know more. Maybe dates, wait is this a date? Tony blushed as he made eye contact with James right before he pelted him on the forehead. Woops! The laughter couldn’t stop, James tried getting the snow out of his hair. Laughing Tony went over to help him “Sorry..” They were close and smiling at each other Tony can’t remember the last time he enjoyed himself to a little fun.  He tried but then a wash of grief hit him, tears started swelling and he couldn’t hold his smile. James looked concerned and pulled Tony in for a hug and just held him. While Tony sobbed because he couldn’t hold back his damn emotions. James just rubbed his back gently and held him so nicely saying everything will be okay. Tony just held on tighter and sobbed more.

And he was having such an amazing time too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around this time we could all use some comfort and someone to help us through shedding a few tears. Will try to update the next chapter sooner and hopefully longer, my mind if back on track with the fic and school isn't as pressuring. Next Chapter James helps Tony through his emotional distress and then some. Comments are loved! 


End file.
